


Black Haired Lesbian's Become Freinds

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Homura accidentally wanders into a magical girl she's never met before in an anomalous timeline.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kuroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

When Homura started this loop, she had realized there were several anomaly’s this timeline. First, Oriko had become a magical girl. She’d had to threaten the girl, and somehow managed to get the girl to work with her? She wasn’t sure what had done it, besides possibly trying to constantly see futures where she survived, and not seeing any. She was still keeping a close eye on the girl to make sure she hadn’t lied.

Plus several odd occurrences around Mitakihara, including a dangerous, brain shaped witch she had only  _ rarely _ seen. She had ended up on a long, mostly impulsive patrol route to try and find any more that might affect the loop before they found her. She would admit it was probably paranoid, but life had thrown countless odd anomaly’s at her before, so she would make sure.

So when she ended up near her old hospital looking for witches, she was shocked by a girl suddenly running into her. A black haired girl looking at her, looking quite nervous.

A black haired  _ magical girl _ considering the ring on her finger. “Ah! I’m sorry!” The girl yelled out in panic. Homura looked at the anomalous girl she had never met before, and was vaguely reminded of her old self. Down to the body language. 

“It’s fine. Why were you running?” she asked. She had to find out who this girl was now, and figure out what to do about her. 

The girl looked at her, and quietly said she was looking for an old chocolate shop she’d used to go to, and she hadn’t found it. Homura actually asked for the name, and remembered, just barely, so, so long ago, when she occasionally went to the same shop. “... I think I’ve been to the same place, how about I help you look for it?” 

The girl looked at her, vaguely hopeful. “That would be great, but I don’t even know your name?”

Ah, she had gotten distracted. “I am Homura Akemi, nice to meet you.” She responded politely.

“Well, Im Kuroe, and I guess we should go then?” When Homura nodded, and felt the girl following her.

Slowly, as they walked, the girl started talking, leaving Homura to listen to Kuroe as she went over various topics. She wasn’t sure why she was bothering to go along with this but at the same time… something about the girl just always felt familiar, and while she wasn’t Madoka… She still wanted to help others. Even if it had never turned out well.

She couldn’t truly be this girls Madoka, she wasn’t a good person. Wasn’t able to do the same. That was something only Madoka was capable of. But… maybe she could help this girl, just a bit.

In the end, it turned out the shop had shut down a while ago, and it had taken them a while to find that out, to the point that Homura realized what she had to do next after comforting the girl. “I have to go hunt witches about now.” The girl jumped, and then looked down at her hand.

“... Oh my god you’re a magical girl.” she raised her eyebrow, had Kuroe really not noticed? The girl looked a bit more panicked at that. “I, um… I’m not a very good magical girl… I’m sorry I completely missed this…” She apologized.

… really? She held back a sigh, and thought for a moment. If this girl was a rookie… “Would you like to join me on my patrol? I could teach you how to fight as a magical girl while I do so.” The girl looked at her, eyes filled with hope for a moment, then just looked nervous. 

“U-uh, that’s not necessary… I haven’t gotten much better at fighting since I became one… You don’t need to waste your time on me.”

… this was why some days she wished she could completely harden her heart. She could never seem to help anyone, no matter how much she tried. But she decided to give it one more shot. “Doesn’t matter, I have plenty of grief seeds for now, so it will not bother me if I have to spend some time helping someone who needs it.”

Kuroe stared at her, hope slowly filling her eyes. Homura just felt a little uncomfortable at the slight… admiration there. But she ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroe looked at the girl ahead of her, who was leading her around the city and looking for witches. Slowly explaining her methods as she moved. She followed the girl, holding out her own soul gem, their dual purple soul gems throwing off similar glows. She hadn’t often worked with others, not out of any form of animosity, but she just didn’t really have anyone willing to work with her.

She tried to listen, not wanting to waste the girls time. Especially since the girl seemed so experienced, Homura’s routes being far more efficient than hers. Honestly, it hadn’t taken very long to find a witch using them. Their soul gems glowed brighter, and lead them closer to the witch. When they got there, Homura transformed, and Kuroe stared at the odd outfit that looked like a stylized schoolgirl one in white, black, and purple. A circular buckler adorning her arm.

Then she realized she was staring when Homura turned towards her and raised her eyebrow again. She immediately transformed herself, slightly embarrassed. She hadn’t quite expected such a simple outfit, but she also wasn’t sure what she was expecting. “What are your weapons?” The girl asked. 

She quickly replied. “My weapons are twin staves.” While she summoned them into her hands. She watched the girl look at them, and then pull a  _ gun _ out of her shield.

“I will cover you, and keep an eye for anything that could be improved, or needs to be ironed out.” … oh. Ya that made sense. She moved forward, and into the labyrinth. Preparing herself for the fight, and feeling the animosity returning. She had never wanted to have to fight in life or death situations, and now… she shook her head as familiars appeared around her. Quickly attacking them with her staves to keep them away from her. She occasionally heard a gunshot or two, and watched as familiars fell. Homura helping from the back.

As they progressed further through the dark labyrinth, the familiars kept trying to attack her from various sides, but any time one got too close from an odd direction, it was immediately shot and destroyed. It felt odd. The first time she felt fear that she’d messed up. But after a few… she just trusted Homura would keep any of the familiars from hitting her. It was oddly liberating, like having a safety net that would save her if things got out of hand. The feeling only intensified when they got to the witch, and when she rushed it Homura suddenly filled the air with bullets, stopping the attack coming at her in its tracks.

After that, the fight didn’t take much longer. The witch itself didn’t take many hits before going down, and with Homura covering her she was able to get in close.

After the labyrinth disappeared, she felt… exhilaration. She had always been scared in her other fights. Terrified of making a mistake and being killed. But Homura… Homura had had her back, keeping any mistakes from being deadly.

Then Homura asked. “Are you ready?” She looked towards the girl in question, who had pulled out a golf club?

“Ready for what?” she asked back.   
  
“The training session.”   
  
She blanched, as Homura evidently got tired of waiting and attacked.   
  


\---

The training session had been brutal, Homura had practically attacked her weaknesses, and sparred relentlessly. Throwing out advice, and fixing mistakes in rapid fashion. By the time they were done, it was dark out, and she could feel exhaustion creeping in.

“Good job.” She looked at the unflappable girl near her, who looked like she hadn’t even broken a sweat.

Was that what it was to be a magical girl? Homura had been near perfect in their spar, clearly beyond practiced, and not even using her shield for defense…

She realized she hadn’t responded. “Ah, thank you! Although I wasn’t even able to do anything to you… as I said I’m not a very strong magical girl...” Homura looked at her for a moment, before seeming to think.

“... I used to be weak.” her eyes widened at the admission, as she stared at the girl. “Technically, physically, I still am. But I got skilled, I learned and survived. I fought until I reached this level.” She shuddered at the implication. She could be like that? She could be such a good fighter that fights with witches are easy?

She felt her own mind fight itself, one just wanting to be free from fighting, while the other  _ wanted _ that. Wanted to be beyond fear. Wanted the sheer skill Homura promised.

“Let's stop here for today, I suppose we should trade phone numbers, and we can talk more at a later date.” She stared up at the girl for a moment, before slowly nodding, and listing her phone number. Typing in Homura’s when she said hers.

Then, she walked home, conflicted. Not even noticing the grief seed that had been put in her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroe wondered. After going to school and receiving a text message from Homura, she had a decision to make. She could send a text to ask for more training, or she could try to cut ties with, or at least avoid magical girl topics with Homura.

She thought, remembering how much she hated fighting. How much she wished she could have just never made it, or at least made a better wish then the one she made.

… She also remembered the feeling of fighting with Homura. Someone who could keep her safe, and keep any mistakes from killing her. Someone willing to teach her how to fight, and survive. Who had helped her even before the topic of magical girls came up.

She felt a warmth inside her chest thinking about how the beautiful dark haired girl was the strongest, most skilled magical girl she'd met. How she apparently used to be weak, but had gotten so strong that Kuroe had gotten demolished even though Homura hadn’t used anything other than a normal golf club.

… Could she really have that? Could she become strong enough to not have to fear for her own life?

She texted Homura back, asking for more training.

Thankfully, the girl said she was free, and invited her back to Mitakihara. The day ended up going similarly after that, hunting, and finding a witch. Homura watched her back as she fought through the labyrinth. Then afterwards, they sparred against each other, Homura correcting her, and teaching her.

When that was over, she realized it was even later than the first night.

Too late.

It was a weekend tomorrow…

"... um, I just realized the trains and buses are likely no longer running… Would it be alright if I stayed with you for the night?" Homura stared at her after she said that, but after a few moments seemed to get over the minor shock and nod, walking off silently.

She hoped the girl wasn’t feeling too imposed upon...


	4. Chapter 4

As Homura walked home, not entirely comfortable with someone she barely knew in any previous timelines following her home and sleeping there. But she had been the one to take up too much time, so she would take responsibility and allow the girl to stay with her.

Once they reached her apartment, she ended up hearing Kuroe gasp lightly behind her as she opened the door. She turned her head, and raised an eyebrow at the astonished looking girl. Kuroe noticed her after a moment, immediately blushing and looking away a bit before quickly walking inside. Homura shrugged off the oddness as she walked into her home, her holograms showing all the info she’d gathered on Walpurgisnacht.

She brought out a spare futon she mostly used for when Kyoko stayed over for some reason or another. Quickly getting some bedding, and then pulled out some cheap noodles. Kuroe just quietly looked at her blank walls and the various pictures and data. “Um, what is all this?”

Homura thought for a moment, then responded to the girl as the noodles warmed up. “In the next month, Walpurgisnacht will show up.” Kuroe looked slightly confused. Homura looked away as she continued. “Walpurgisnacht is a massive witch that doesn’t bother with a labyrinth. It’s power is so great it is often mistaken by normal people for a sudden Hurricane.” 

“Are you going to run away?” Kuroe’s voice sounded terrified.

She didn’t even bother turning to the girl as she watched the noodles. “No. I am going to fight it.”

Kuroe was quiet, even as she brought the finished ramen over to the table and put a bowl in front of the girl, who was looking at her in awe. She wasn’t sure how to deal with it, so Homura focused on eating her meal.

… At least Kuroe was fine with her sleeping arrangements.


End file.
